Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, known in short as the Soviet Union, is a socialist state formed by various smaller nations in central and eastern Europe. The largest known communist supernation by far in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative, the Soviets are generally regarded as second only to the United States of America. History Much of the Soviets' history remains the same until the end days of World War II, where the Soviets and the USA entered the Cold War almost immediately after the Axis Powers surrendered. Nearly two decades of neck-to-neck competition with the USA and its European Union allies soon followed, but eventually the Soviets lost the race as the most technologically-advanced nation on Earth, although they were not far behind by any means. When the BETA first arrived on Earth in 1973, the Soviets, alongside the Chinese were the first to encounter the BETA in a full-blown land war. While the combined might of two of the largest nations on Earth managed to equal the fight, the appearance of the Laser-class quickly destroyed any chance of victory the Soviets and Chinese might have anticipated. What followed after was a rapid campaign of area denial as the Soviets and Chinese withdrew their forces back to their respective nations, using nuclear weapons on the land in the hopes that the destruction of resources would force the BETA to slow down. The BETA advance soon brought it to the doorstep of the Soviet Union, and by 1978 the establishment of the Minsk Hive meant that the Soviets were dealt a terrible blow when they were cut off from the eastern European nations that were part of the Soviet Union as well. The inability of the Soviets to reclaim any ground took the limelight from this fact however, and in the following years the Soviets were more concerned about their own territory eastbound than their allies in the west, who were facing equally bleak situations if not worse. From the failure to secure the Minsk Hive in 1978 to 2000, the Soviets have retreated further east, with the only territory that remains of the original Soviet Union being the Kamchatka Peninsula. To solve their space issues, the Soviets agreed to a leasing of a portion of Alaska to their control by the USA, and the two former rival nations now share an uneasy truce on the same continent. Most Russian Soviets are usually stationed in the rear lines or in Alaska, with the majority of frontline troops being Soviets of non-Russian lineage. This has strained the social relationships between the Russians and Soviets of other nationalities, as apart from having to deal with the loss of their nation, the other races feel that they are being used as cannon fodder. Organization The Soviet Union uses a socialist party system. The party is Russian in origin, uniting the governments of the various smaller states that form the Soviet Union alongside Russia. Armed Forces As with many other front line nations, the Soviet Air Force has been disbanded and elements incorporated into other branches, with the addition of a Space Force. Soviet Army The Soviet Army is split into several armies organized around the area they operate in. Base Б-01, Alaska Leased Territory Far East Soviet Army *3rd Army, 18th Division, 211th Tactical Armored Battalion Zhar Frontline Supply Base ц-04, Koryaksky Autonomous District, Kamchatka Oblast *967th Tactical Armor Division Soviet Navy Soviet Space Force Category:Organizations Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited